


Of Slammed Doors

by Brynn_Jones



Series: Home [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: Sandra comes to visit, things come to a head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read the first instalment in the Home series for this to make complete sense :)

Sandra was already sitting at their kitchen table, sharing a brew with Aaron, when Robert brought Liv home from her football practice that day. The blonde teenager stopped in the doorway. "You're already here?" she asked her mother, tone not exactly all that respectful.

Sandra smiled though, standing up. "Yes, I ended up booking an earlier flight in the end and Aaron offered to pick me up at Bradford," she explained.

Liv nodded. "Great," she muttered.

Sandra's smile didn't leave her face. "What? No hug for mum?"

It took Robert pushing the girl forward with a hand on her back for Liv to step up to her mother and give her a hug. He could understand her apprehension, especially after their talk the week before, but it wouldn't do to have her behave all cold and hostile.

"I missed you," murmured the redhead.

Robert strained his ears to hear Liv's answer, but there were no other words said for a while. Finally, after about a minute of the awkward silence, Aaron broke, "Brew anyone?" he asked.

The blond man nodded, a thankful expression on his face, while Liv grunted something that could've been anything from "Yeah thanks." to "Do one." Aaron apparently took it as an affirmation though, pulling out two tea mugs and setting them on the kitchen counter.

"Let's sit down, eh?" Robert suggested carefully, motioning towards their couch. The two women sat down, Liv in the middle of the couch, Sandra to her left. The teenager patted the seat to her right, throwing a pleading look at Robert.

The blond man couldn't do anything but sit down next to her, feeling the girl immediately press into his side.

"So, how are you doing?" asked Sandra with another one of her sweet smiles.

Liv grunted, "Good."

"Still as talkative as ever, then," the redhead commented.

Robert grinned. "She's Aaron's sister all right," he said, "between the two of them, they're really doing my head in sometimes."

"Oi!" came an offended outcry from the direction of the kitchen, causing Robert's smile to widen. Aaron didn't have any grounds for his affront though, because as far as Robert was concerned, the gruff man was a functional mute.

"How's school?" Sandra tried again.

Liv shrugged. "Great," she said disinterestedly, though her eyes did gain a keen spark. She had actually been doing exceptionally well lately, preparing for her GCSEs and generally working hard to succeed.

"Oh," smiled Sandra and Robert thought her cheeks must hurt from all the excessive grinning, "that's wonderful, love."

"She's really doing great," Robert assured the woman, feeling the need to expand on the subject, "except for a few bad grades from Chemistry she's been really making us proud."

Liv jabbed him lightly into his ribs and wiggled about in her seat, clearly self-conscious.  "Soft," she muttered.

At that point, Aaron came over with two steaming mugs, thus saving her from further embarrassment. "Here ya go," he grunted, handing over the brews before sitting down on the edge of their coffee table.

All four of them sipped at their beverages for a while, the atmosphere calm and quiet, if a bit uncomfortable. Liv kept fidgeting where she was sitting, accidentally knocking into Robert from time to time, while Sandra was a picture of fond patience. Robert chanced a glance at his fiancé, who was still perched on the table, his body tense and his glare stony.

"So," started Sandra again, her typical smile now hesitant on her face, "have you thought about maybe coming home?"

And here it comes, thought Robert as he felt Liv grab his hand and clutching at it as if it was her lifeline. "I am home," she pointed out, glowering.

Sandra's smile turned a little forced. "I know that," she assured her daughter quickly, "I just thought that now that I'm better, we might try again."

"Better?" scoffed Liv, and Robert winced at her tone, "better how?"

Sandra sighed, putting away her mug. "I've taken some time to myself and pulled my life together. I've been taking some antidepressants my doctor has given me and I even got a job."

"Good for you," Liv's tone was softer, but her hand was gripping tighter, "nothing's changed though."

Sandra looked a bit exasperated. "Liv," she pleaded, "don't you want to try with me again?"

"Try what? Move again? I don't want to leave here, mum." And Robert couldn't help himself but squeeze Liv's tiny hand back, a heavy feeling in his chest at her words.

Sandra nodded sympathetically, inching closer to her daughter. "I understand, but-"

"No you don't!" the blonde interrupted, "I am actually happy here. I have friends that actually like me, I have football practice and riding lessons and I'm finally doing great at school. Robert's been helping me with my English assignments and the other day, Aaron even explained quadratic equations to me."

Sandra gave her a sad smile - the expression a pitiful excuse for her earlier cheerful grins. "That's wonderful, love," she assured the mardy teenager.

"Then why do you want to take me away?" Liv asked in a small voice and Robet's heart - however doubtful it's existence - broke.

"It's not like that, Liv," the redhead whispered softly in an attempt to calm her daughter.

It wasn't working, Liv becoming more and more agitated. Robert recognized the signs, the slight shake of her leg, the tightness around her mouth, the desperation in her eyes - all that pointing towards an imminent explosion. "What is it like then?" she questioned.

"I miss you, love," Sandra explained, "and I want to spend time with you."

Liv shrugged, the movement jerky. "You're spending time with me now."

"It's not the same."

"Well, it's all you're getting!" the girl finally blew out, jumping up from the couch, throwing her arms out wildly. "I'm not leaving here and that's final," she finished, before turning around and stropping off.

Robert tried to grab her hand but she shook him off. "Liv!" he reprimanded.

"Leave me alone."

Robert cringed as Liv slammed the door behind herself and listened as she thumped up the stairs. He threw an apologetic look at Sandra. "I'm sorry about that, she'll calm down."

Sandra smiled sadly. "You don't have to apologize, she's my daughter, it's my fault."

Robert shook his head. "She knows not to slam the door, we certainly taught her better than that," he explained, cringing internally at how much like a parent he sounded. He threw a desperate look his fiancé's way, hoping the man would come to his aid, but his only answer was Aaron slurping at his brew. Big help, that.

**Author's Note:**

> As weird as it sounds, I hope this was as uncomfortable for you to read as it was for me to write. I assure you, it's intentional :)


End file.
